The present invention relates to a railcar for renovating railways and more precisely to a railcar comprising an operating unit equipped for the execution, in sequence, of the following operative steps: removal of the old tracks, removal of the old track supporting sleepers, remaking of the laying plane of the new sleepers, laying of new sleepers; and wherein said operating unit is provided with supporting means to allow its advancement on the old sleepers already stripped of their tracks.
Railcars of the specified type have been hitherto produced, intended to operate continuously for the total renovation of the railway, i.e. for the total replacement of the old track supporting sleepers, the total remaking of their laying plane, the laying on said plane of new sleepers and the successive remaking of the ballast by means of the deposition of new rubble and/or of regenerated rubble in the spaces comprised between the new sleepers.
For this purpose, currently known renovation railcars are mostly equipped with means for removing the old sleepers capable of systematically removing them from the ballast and of depositing them on conveyors which transfer them to an accumulation area on board the railcar, with one or more plowshares for removing the displaced rubble and for levelling the laying plane and with elements, generally acting by gravity, for laying, regularly spaced, the new sleepers on the previously levelled laying plane.
With known railcars of the specified type it is therefore not possible to execute interventions for maintenance or revision entailing the partial and occasional replacement of the sleepers in the section involved, and on the other hand such partial interventions are often sufficient to restore the original efficiency and safety of the track with markedly lower costs.
The inadequacy of known railcars for partially renovating tracks essentially derives from the fact that the current systems for stripping the old sleepers are incapable of extracting them from their related original seats without damaging the laying plane of said seats, so that the laying of the new sleepers entails the complete remaking of said plane.